Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a device at least for moving a mass and a vehicle having such a device.
A motor is known from prior art as a device for moving a mass.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention are directed to an improved device for moving a mass compared to prior art.
According to one aspect of the invention a device at least for moving a mass comprises a hollow cylindrical airbag that is fluidically coupled to a gas generator, the airbag being arranged with one end fixed to an object, wherein a traction element is fixed in the region of a second end, the mass to be moved being arranged on the traction element, wherein, when the airbag unfolds, traction is exerted on the traction element in such a way that the mass is able to be moved.
The airbag takes on a traction function for moving the mass, in particular for shifting vehicle parts in the event of a collision of a vehicle, wherein the airbag carries out the function of an actuator. Thus, the airbag presents a comparatively inexpensive alternative for moving a mass.
At the same time, depending on its positioning, the air bag can take on a protective function for passengers of a vehicle and/or in the event of a person colliding with the vehicle.
Parts that correspond to one another are provided with the same reference numerals in all figures.